


Roots and Ruins

by Negzzie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negzzie/pseuds/Negzzie
Summary: Two becomes three.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Roots and Ruins

The ringing of Lucien's cellphone brought them back to living room they were sitting in. "One, evening." Jerald complained. "Can we have one single evening to ourselves without being disturbed?" "Relax! It's just a phone call!" Lucien replied, reaching for his phone. He jokingly rolled his eyes to the grumpy man in front of him before answering it.  
Jerald stood up to grab some water from the fridge, while he listened to the other man say his greetings and humming in response to whoever was on the other side of the line. "I understand." Came another reply. It didn't seem like it was good news. He filled another glass and placed it on the coffee table in front of Lucien, who was so focused on the conversation and didn't seem to notice it. "I'll have to discuss this with Jerald of course. I'm sure you understand." That turned Jerald's frown of curiosity to one of worry. Whatever this was, it seemed pretty serious.  
And after what felt like hours, Lucien told them he would give them answer shortly and finally hung up, but his eyes stayed glued to the phone.  
"So?" asked Jerald. Lucien raised his head up and locked his gaze with the man in front of him. "There's a young lady in need of an instructor. And a place to live." His voice was doubtful yet calm. "And?" Jerald raised his eyebrows even more, if that was possible, being able to guess the rest of the story, but asking anyway in hope that he was wrong.  
Lucien didn't take his gaze away. "You know I won't accept without knowing that you're okay with it."  
"So you are okay with it." Lucien took a breath before replying to that. "From what I heard, she could really use our help."  
Jerald ran his hand through his hair and closed his. The same shiny orbs were looking at him when he opened them. And once again he failed to say no to them. "So, it’s a no the evening by ourselves thing, huh?" He even managed to put on a little smile. "Then guess we have to use this last one the best way we can!"

-

The car finally pulled over in front of a house with gray bricks, large windows and a black ceiling. "Are you ready, kiddo?" Dean asked and got a simple nod and a little smile as the response. They got out of the car and she picked up her backpack from the backseat. It was pretty light despite containing all her belongings in this world. She brought her head up to find Dean looking at her with a worried smile. "Rue, I know you've gone through this before, but this time is different. They're not just random people who agreed to look after a foster child. They're professionals who will teach you. And good people who will look after you. It's finally going to be alright. Okay?" "Okay." She answered as strongly as she could. Then she was suddenly being pulled to a hug she hadn't realized she needed so much. He pulled away after a few seconds and they started walking toward the black door. Dean pressed the doorbell after giving her hand a squeeze for good measure. And soon the door was opened.  
Rue let out the breath she didn't know she was holding right after her eyes fell upon the man standing in front of her. He was tall and well-built yet slim, wearing clothes with bright creamy and white colors, and his slightly wavy hair was a platinum blond color and was long enough that he push it behind his ear. The top button of his white shirt was open, revealing his cleavage and a delicate silver necklace that matched his dangling earrings. Everything about him was giving her light and calming energies. He smiled upon seeing the two and you could tell it was genuine by the way his blue eyes was matching it.  
"Good morning!" He greeted, and his voice was as soft as she had imagined it to be the moment she saw him. "Dean! It's really nice to see you again! It's been so long! And you must be Ruthie! I'm Lucien. And I'm pleasured to meet you!" Rue smiled and shook the hand he offered. "You are most welcome here, my dear! Please, both of you, come in!" Dean shook his head at that. "I would love to but I have work to do." He said, with a sad smile. "I'm trusting you with one of the most precious person to me Lucien. Please look after her." The smile that appeared on Lucien's face was a mixture of understanding and reassuring. "Of course, old friend. I'll take care of her like a member of my own family. No need to worry." Dean looked less worried at that, until his expression changed as if he remembered something. "Where's Jerald by the way?" "Oh, he's still upstairs. He just woke up, had a long night of calls and paperwork." Rue noticed how Dean still had the worried look on his face. "And he is…" He started lowly but Lucien interrupted him. "He is as glad as I am about having Ruthie in our house." That exchange of lines was suspicious to Rue and it seemed like her face had shown it because Lucien continued with a soft chuckle. "Please, Dean! You're scaring her! Jerald is truly more kind hearted than everyone tends to picture him!" Dean shrugged at that. "Well with you, I'm sure he is!" Lucien rolled his eyes slightly and Dean started to laugh. "Well, tell him I said hi. I really need to get going now."  
He turned to Rue. "Bye for now, kid. I'll contact you when I can." Rue looked at the honey eyes she already knew she would miss so much and mumbled a little goodbye before he was gone. When he turned back toward the door Lucien had stepped back and was inviting her in with a simple hand gesture.  
Rue took a deep breath and stepped into her new home, and her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first work and I’d love to know any opinions!  
> And thanks for reading!


End file.
